


Blame the Emperor

by Hitsugayaduckling19



Series: Writing Prompts- KNB [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a Dork, Aomine would probaly disagree, I need more intimidating Furi in my life, Intimidating Furihata, Kagami is such a cutie, Later Tag, M/M, Sneaky Akashi, but I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugayaduckling19/pseuds/Hitsugayaduckling19
Summary: For a prompt I saw on Pintrest.“Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.”





	1. Brave Chihuahua?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! This is only my second fic, but I'm pretty happy with it! (So far) When I started writing it, my intention was for it to be more of an AoKaga fic, with little bits of AkaFuri, but it turned out to be more AkaFuri with background AoKaga. But I liked it, so I just went with it. I'm still pretty nervous about posting my writing, but my first fic (which I do plan on making more for, but have lost some motivation for. BUT I do plan to get around to it.) got some pretty great reviews and that made me feel a lot better!
> 
> Anyways, this will have two chapters. I'm posting the first at 5:20 in the morning, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. If I catch them, I'll go back and edit later. I've also started the second chapter and have a pretty good idea of what I want to write, so hopefully it will be up really soon.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Aomine mumbles under his breath for what has to be the hundredth time since they had left Kagami’s apartment. They only have another five minutes of walking left before they reach their destination, but Kagami swears he’ll choke his companion if he hears him complain one more time.

“Aomine,” the red head growls in warning. He looks over his shoulder to Aomine, who is dragging his feet and looking quite sullen, before sighing and slowing his pace to match his dejected boyfriend’s. Lacing their finger together he continues, but in a noticeably softer voice, “Look, I promise it’s not going to be as bad as you think it will. In fact, I think you might even have a lot of fun.” He runs his thumb over the back of Aomine’s hand, hoping to comfort him. Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem to work.

“FUN?? You think I’m going to have FUN playing laser tag with AKASHI??? You must be out of your mind,” Aomine practically yells, ripping his hand from Kagami’s so fast that it causes the slightly shorter male to stumble.

“Careful, you dickhead,” snarls Kagami. After righting himself, Kagami glares at his pissed boyfriend. “I’m not doing this for Akashi, I’m doing it for Furihata. That being said, I expect you to be nice to BOTH of them! Akashi is not as bad as you make him out to be.” When Aomine scoffs at that, Kagami smirks and says, “I mean, Furi told me that he WILLINGLY accepted the idea of a double date with us. Probably because he’s a GOOD boyfriend who actually cares about making the person he loves happy. Unlike a certain someone.” He has to turn his head to the side to keep himself from laughing at his boyfriends offended and outraged face. Aomine really was too easy.

“Oi! I care about making you happy,” the dark skinned male protests. Before Kagami can so much as open his mouth to argue, Aomine is moving into his personal space and pushing him against the wall of the nearest building. Kagami quickly looks around, making sure no one is near, but freezes when he feels Aomine’s breath against his neck. “I just happen to have more…. Interesting ways of making you happy.” Aomine emphasizes his point by sliding one of his thighs between Kagami’s legs and lightly nipping at his ear. Shuddering, Kagami almost gives in, but, remembering that they’re in public and have plans,  instead pushes Aomine off him and takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

“Baka! Don’t do things like that in public!” He wants to sound intimidating, but he’s pretty sure the blush that has now traveled down his neck and his refusal to meet Aomine’s eyes ruins it. One look at Aomine from the corner of his eye and he sees that he’s correct. “We’re going and you’re going to play nice,’ he commands, squaring his shoulders.

They glare at each other for a few moments before Aomine sighs and mumbles a quiet “fine”. Smiling broadly, Kagami clasps their hands together once more and starts walking again. Aomine, though mad, still gives Kagami’s hand a gentle squeeze.  

           

  

* * *

 

 

They arrive at the same time as the other two and Furi looks so excited that Kagami can’t help but smile. The smaller boy is practically glowing.  

“Kagami! Aomine! Thank you both so much for agreeing to double date with me and Sei! I’ve wanted to go on one for ages, but no one else wanted to.” Kagami’s smile lessens at that. Akashi may have changed after losing the Winter Cup a few months back, but most people were still wary around him. Personally, Kagami didn’t get what the holdup was. Akashi had apologized and was putting in the effort to reconnect with everyone and that was good enough for him. He was a simple guy, what could he say? Not wanting Furi to figure out why it is that no one else would join them (Kagami bets that Akashi probably already knows though), Kagami quickly tried to think of a way to subtly change the topic. However, he wasn’t enough. It seems as though nothing can go the way he wants when Aomine is around.

“Hmph, I wonder why that is,” Aomine snorts out sarcastically. Akashi and Kagami give him warning looks (which he chooses to ignore) and Furi tilts his head in confusion. “I mean, it is Akashi,” is what he offers in explanation. Akashi’s glare turns ice cold and Kagami mentally face palms because he’s almost positive that he told his asshole of a boyfriend, not even ten minutes ago, to play nice. Furi just continues to look up at Aomine, still just as confused. However, after a few moments, realization lights up his face. It’s borderline terrifying how quickly the look of confusion on his face is replaced with a glare that could rival even Akashi’s.

“I’m not sure that I like what it is that you’re implying, Aomine.” Furi’s voice is soft and sweet, but Aomine isn’t stupid enough to miss the underlying anger. He’ll deny it if anyone ever asks, but he’s a little afraid. To be perfectly honest, he’s always been a little terrified of the Chihuahua. In his defense, the tiny, somewhat scrawny teen was able to wrap THE Akashi Seijuro around his finger. And as far as Aomine is concerned, that’s about as scary as one person can be and he’ll forever pity anyone who thinks otherwise.

“Uhhh, what I meant, was, uh, that everyone probably assumed that they would lose to Akashi. So, you know, they, uh, didn’t want to play him?” It sounds more like he’s asking, but after glancing at Kagami and seeing his shocked, but approving look, he continues, slightly more confidently this time. “Yeah. I’m sure that’s what was going through everyone’s mind, but you know Kagami and I. We can’t say no to a challenge!” When he sees that Furi isn’t buying it (and that Akashi is holding a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing at his expense) he quickly changes the subject. “Hey, if we hurry and play we might finish in time to go get something to eat before Akashi has to catch his train home!” He pats himself on the back internally when the threatening aura around the shorter boy disappears and is replaced with a bright smile. He knew that offering to spend even MORE time around Akashi would please Furihata, the normally pleasant boy! He quickly grabs Kagami by the forearm and starts to head inside, but he misses a step and almost falls on his face after taking a quick glance over his shoulder, to make sure the two other boys were following. Furihata was walking behind Akashi, so Aomine was probably the only one that saw it. The tiny, barely there smirk and the look of complete victory in Furiahta’s eyes. If it were anyone else, Aomine, while finding it impressive that they had managed to get him to volunteer to spend time with Akashi, would have immediately thrown a fit about being tricked. But because it was Furihata, his didn’t dare. Add this to the list of reasons as to why Aomine would never believe any story about an innocent Furihata. Oh no. He knew better. Better  than everyone else, it would seem. Whether he was dating Akashi or not, Furihata Kouki was not one to be messed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's chapter one! I really hope you enjoyed reading it because I really enjoyed writing it! Kudos and Comments are always greatly appreciated! Let me know if you liked it! Thanks again for taking the time to read it!!!!


	2. Sneaky Chihuahua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game of laser tag begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my maymester class started Monday and it is so much more work than I originally thought! BUT, I was still able to get this chapter done and I'm a little proud! It seems the more I write, and the more of you who leave encouraging comments to let me know that you enjoyed it and that you're looking forward to more, really makes me want to write more! This is only my second fic, but everyone who has commented, on this fic or my other one, have helped to make me feel more comfortable with my writing and with posting my writing. So thank you all so much! It means the world to me.
> 
> Anyways, here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And for those of you who were excited for it, I hope it lives up to your expectations! Thanks for reading!

Leaning against the wall he was leaning on, Kagami curses to himself and uses his arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead. They had been playing for hours now and he and Aomine had yet to win a single round. He knew it was going to be tough, going against Akashi and all, but he had no idea that Furi was such a beast at laser tag. Although, now that he’s seen the shorter boy play, he can vaguely remember Furi telling him how much he loves laser tag and how, because it’s so dark, he isn’t as skittish as he normally is. He mentally slaps himself for forgetting something like that. Groaning again, he curses Aomine’s very existence. Not only had he declared that they wouldn’t leave until they had beaten the “Duo from Hell’, as Aomine referred to them, but he also refused to listen to any and all of Kagami’s attempts at coming up with a strategy. So, for the past 15 minutes, Kagami had been running around trying to find his idiot of a boyfriend, but to no avail.

Sighing in defeat, Kagami pushes off the wall and continues his search for the Aho. He’s decided to make Aomine pay for his dinner later on, as payback for being a complete dumbass. He grins madly after picturing the look of absolute horror on his boyfriend’s idiotic face when he orders an even bigger mountain of burgers than usual. Sure, it might be a little petty, but Kagami doesn’t really care all that much. Not after having to deal with a stubborn Aomine ALL day. At this point, he feels like Aomine owes him.

He’s jerked out of his thoughts when he catches movement out of his peripheral. He stops and abruptly turns towards the direction of the movement, mouth already opened and ready to fire off insult after insult at Aomine. However, he stops short when he realizes that it’s not the blue-haired idiot, but Akashi and Furihata. He pauses for a moment, mentally debating on whether or not he can quickly shoot the both of them (he seriously doubts it) or if he should just make a mental note of their location and double his efforts into finding Aomine. After a moment longer, he decides to keep looking for Aomine. Even if he does manage to shoot the duo, Aomine would never except the victory if he didn’t help achieve it. Which would mean they would be stuck here for ANOTHER game and Kagami is ready to eat.

Mind made up, he makes to turn away and continue the way he was going before the distraction, but stops when he sees Akashi backing Furihata into a wall with a wicked look in his eyes. Now logically, Kagami knows that the worst thing Akashi will do to Furihata is get him all hot and bothered in public, where they can’t do anything about it. (Don’t ask HOW he knows that. It’s not a very pleasant memory of his.) He knows this, yet he can’t seem to stop his body from acting on the instinct to protect his friend from what looks like a dangerous situation. So, all thoughts of winning and Aomine are wiped from his head as he changes directions once more. His mind continues to argue with his body though, trying to convince himself that Furi is not in any danger and that he and Akashi could have noticed him and are using this as ruse to get him to come closer. (Everyone knows about Kagami’s protective instincts and it usually results in everyone taking advantage of it to mess with Kagami when they can. And they sometimes call him Mom.)

His body finally stops, but not because his mind has finally won over, but because in the next second Akashi has Furihata firmly pressed between the wall and his body, their lips attached. Kagami watches in half horror, he hates intruding on private moments, and half offense. Sure, they may have beaten him and Aomine in every game so far, but that didn’t mean that they could mess around and slack off! Kagami and Aomine weren’t THAT bad, dammit! He watches long enough to see Furi stop fighting and give in, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. More than a little pissed, he stomps his way closer, planning on shooting them and winning. With or without Aomine; he’ll deal with his whining later.

However, before he reaches them he sees Akashi pick up the gun connected to his vest and shoot Furihata’s own vest. The sound indicating that he had been shot breaks Furihata out of his kiss-induced haze and he looks up at Akashi with eyes full of betrayal.

“Sei!! How could you!”

Laughing and with eyes full of mirth Akashi responds, “I’m sorry, love. Really, I am. It was just too tempting to resist.” Furi is clearly still a little upset, but his mouth is starting to quirk up at the edges. “Now, let’s hurry and find the other two and end this game. I’m starving,” Akashi continues, taking Furihata’s hand and pulling him off the wall. Somehow, they didn’t see Kagami and he’s not sure if he should be grateful or not. What he is grateful for is that, now with Akashi having shot Furi, he and Aomine have an advantage over Akashi. Surely, with Furi out of the game, he and Aomine can manage Akashi.

With renewed hope, he once again continues his search for Aomine. He doesn’t have to search for long because he crashes right into Aomine when he turns a corner. He sees Aomine with his back pressed to the wall. It’s obvious that he had been trying to sneak around the corner. Kagami shakes his head and thinks, _What a dork._

“Oi! Watch it Bakagami! It’s no wonder we haven’t won yet, with your apparent lack of stealth skills!” And just like that, his irritation with the blue-haired idiot returns with a vengeance. He’s about to yell back, but then, thanks to their friends, he comes up with a better way to shut Aomine up. Dropping his gun and letting it dangle, he stalks towards Aomine until they are pressed chest to chest. Not giving Aomine a chance to open his mouth, he dives right in and roughly crushes their lips together. Aomine being Aomine, he doesn’t even fight it. He immediately drops his own guns in favor of putting his fingers through the belt loops of Kagami’s shorts, pulling him closer, and taking control of the kiss. Momentarily forgetting himself and his plan, Kagami gives in and runs his fingers through Aomine’s hair.

He gathers himself quickly enough, however. He slowly runs his fingers down Aomine’s neck, to his sides, and then places them on his hips, grip tightening ever so slightly. When Aomine gives an appreciative noise from the back of his throat, he takes his hands away and carefully picks up his gun. Without hesitation, he pulls the trigger and shoots Aomine’s vest. Unlike Furihata, Aomine didn’t immediately understand what had happened, but by the time he did Kagami was already walking away, silently thanking Akashi for the great idea.

Aomine, instead of being angry like Kagami was expecting,  was more intrigued. His eyes followed Kagami’s back until the red-head turned a corner. After taking a few more moments to think and catch his breath, Aomine pushes himself off the wall with a smirk. Screw beating Akashi, he just thought of a much more exciting game that he could play with his boyfriend. And with that, he takes off running in the direction that Kagami had went.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Aomine had left, two figures peered around the corner to make sure that both boys had indeed left the area. Once they were sure it was clear, they both stepped out from where they had been hiding.

“That was a very good idea, Kouki. I must say though, I had no idea you could act so well,” Akashi praised.

“Thanks, Sei! I just knew that Kagami would try that move on Aomine. And that Aomine being who he is, would completely forget all about the game with us!” Furihata beamed proudly at the slightly smaller taller male.

“Yes, it was very wise. If you hadn’t come up with that idea, who knows how long we would be stuck here playing. Those two sure are competitive,” the red-head responded, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.  Furihata just smiled, deciding not to mention that it was half Akashi’s fault they had been here so long. He could have just let the other boys win once, but he was too proud. Sighing, he let his head fall to Akashi’s shoulder and thought, _Oh well. I may know how to play those two, but I can play you, too, Sei._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading because I enjoyed writing it! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
